The New Moon
by kronosdragon
Summary: The sequel to The Eldest Pupil. When Po starts acting strangely violent, claiming to be "blacking out", Shifu must find out what's wrong before things get dangerously out of hand...Rated T for violence, eventual PoxOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Moon-A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters. The only ones I own are those not mentioned in the movie.**

The battle was raging all around. A giant panda with a white scar over one eye was surrounded by wolves. The panda was almost 3 times larger than Po, yet the numerous bandits were weakening him with cuts and poison barbs. This panda was executing fighting moves few have ever seen in the world of kung fu. A wooden staff, a hawk's head carved into the top and a string of feathers tied around the neck, swung over his head and was brought down over the heads of six wolves. Six more filled their places quickly after. The panda growled, then released a thundering roar that made the wolves falter in their advance. He looked past them to the burning palace in the distance. The bamboo forest around his village had started to burn with the palace, flames licking the smoke-filled sky. Cries could be heard coming from the palace. Leaping from the throng of bandits, the panda rushed toward the building, wolves chasing after him. His green eyes blazed in the firelight as he gazed up at the flame-filled windows. Glancing behind him at the bandits, he charged through the burning doors and into the fiery entrance hall. He dodged a falling rafter and rolled toward the stairs. He growled in agitation before racing up the stairs. He had to get to the top.

The marble stairs were hot underfoot as he struggled to reach the top. By the time he made it, parts of the ceiling were collapsing. He pounced back and forth to avoid the burning timber as he made his way to his son's room. He burst through the doors and rolled to the cradle where his son was crying. A wolf suddenly lunged from behind the cradle, snatching the child. The wolf grinned wickedly as he threatened to toss the child out the window. With a feral roar, the panda leaped forward and knocked the bandit out the window with a well-placed punch, catching the babe in his arms. At the familiar caress of his father, the child reduced his crying to sniffling and hiccupping. The father, glad to have his son safe, hurried down the stairs and out through the door, where the bandits were waiting. The wolves pointed their weapons at the panda and his cub. He looked around wildly, trying to find any means of escape. He and his son were the last ones left. The others had fled while he was holding off the bandits, but they must have forgotten about the child in their haste. The panda raised his staff above his head. The poison barbs were starting to take their toll on him, as he could only raise his arm so far. He was getting tired, but he would not stop so long as there was breath in him. He would not let these traitors have his son.

He growled and swung the staff, catching several wolves in the jaw and knocking them back. He punched and kicked his way through the bandits until he could leap over their heads and run. He ran as fast as he could through the bamboo forest, swerving this way and that in order to lose the wolves. His legs gave out from under him after so long, and he rolled to a halt, tucking the infant against his chest. The child giggled at his father. The panda smiled sadly. He may be a kung fu master, but it seemed that his time had come. He crawled toward a light in the forest, indicating a home or some kind of building. Maybe he could leave his son there before he died trying to defend the village. He managed to get to the light, finding that it was a small cottage in the heart of the forest. Sounds of laughter drifted his way as he inched toward the door. On his knees, he placed the cub on the doorstep. He then warily got to his feet, his balance failing. He wavered, grinning down at his son. The cub opened his deep, green eyes and stared up at his father, smiling. The father disappeared into the forest as the door opened to the house.

A male goose stepped out from the cottage and was surprised to find the little cub on his doorstep. He looked around, trying to see who had left the child there. He carefully picked up the cub and cooed to him, for he had started to sniffle and was on the verge of tears. He brought the little cub inside to show the misses.

Meanwhile, the cub's father was lumbering tiredly through the forest. The bandits weren't far, now. He leaned on his staff to help bear his weight. The fire in his soul was now freshly-kindled, as he knew that his son would be safe. As the bandits emerged from the darkness and plunged their spears into his chest, Po shot up in bed; sweat beading on his forehead and chest heaving. The panda's dying cry echoed through his head.

Po's startled cry woke Master Shifu. The Furious Five were still fast asleep, their dreams uninterrupted. Shifu rubbed his hands over his face.

_Not again…_

This was the second time Po had shouted that night, and the second time that Shifu had been awakened. He hopped down from his bed to see what the problem was. It sounded like Po had woken himself up this time.

He opened the door to Po's room. The panda was sitting up in his bed, his knees against his chest and fur damp with sweat. These were the sure signs of waking up from a nightmare. Shifu rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, only to be startled near out of his wits.

Po snapped his head around, glared at Shifu, and released a growl that was as menacing and threatening as that of a wolf mother defending her pup. Shifu was knocked back a step from the force of Po's gaze. However, those deep, green eyes were constricted and unfocused. Po's fur stood on end, bristling with a strange energy that appeared to come out of nowhere. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, yet he was staring right at Shifu.

Then the fierceness was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Po's face relaxed and he blinked. His eyes became focused and he looked at Shifu with a frightened expression.

"M-Master Shifu! I didn't mean to w-wake you!"

Shifu's eye twitched. How did Po's personality change so quickly? One second, he looked like he was ready to tear Shifu apart, and the next, he was back to his old self. What just happened here?

"Master?"

Shifu was shaken from his thoughts when Po spoke.

"Po? Are you…Are you alright?" was all he could say at the moment.

"Yeah, sure. Just a…crazy dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Dreams can't hurt you."

"…Hmm…"

"What?"

Shifu looked into Po's eyes. He saw something strange in those deep eyes, something that wished to burst forth and reveal itself again.

"Nothing…Just a thought."

Shifu turned and headed back to his room, his mind buzzing with questions. Po watched him leave with a raised eyebrow. Something wasn't right here…

The next morning, Po was up bright and early. He felt different. He wanted to train hard today, to fight against the Five or Shifu and hone his skills. He waited at the door, listening for the morning gong. Once it sounded, he was out in the hall with the Five.

"Good morning, Master," the six said in unison. Shifu seemed surprised by Po's promptness.

"Come, students. We have much to do today."

Po followed Shifu and the Five down to the dojo, where he felt a slight thrill at seeing the obstacle course. Shifu instructed them all to train here for the day, and he would be observing them. In truth, however, he wanted to see if Po was really okay. He never managed to get up with the Five right at the gong, but this morning he seemed fully alert and ready to fight. The Five split up to each different obstacle, Tigress taking her usual post at the twisting snakes. Po was eager to leap into the obstacle course. He jumped through the twisting snakes, easily dodging the swinging clubs. Tigress watched passively as Po maintained perfect balance on the spiraling pillars beneath their feet. Po then jumped up onto the jade turtle and started sparring with Crane, who deflected his attacks. Po somehow found an opening in Crane's defenses and landed a powerful kick in his chest. Crane fell off the turtle and looked up at Po, who stared down at him with concern.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

Crane stood up, then fluttered his wings and landed back on the turtle. Po unleashed a volley of punches at Crane, who tried his hardest to avert the panda's fist. Several punches landed and knocked Crane off balance.

Shifu looked on, amazed at Po's balance. The jade turtle swayed underneath him, yet he kept perfect form. Crane was obviously having difficulty keeping up, for Po was moving faster than one could think possible for a panda. Something gleamed in his eyes, and Crane's calm mentality visibly turned to fear when Po's eyes went out of focus.

Po blacked out, and quite literally. He found himself blinded, unable to think. He could feel his body moving at an increased pace, his arms and legs striking out and meeting their mark. He acted based on pure instinct, yet he controlled nothing of his body. A voice echoed in his head…

_East…East…_

The voice was urgent yet soothing. It gently urged Po to go East, but for what reason, he didn't know.

_East…You must go east…To the village…_

_What village? Who are you?_ Po questioned in his head.

_I am the one who was felled before my time. Go to the village…You must get to the village…_

Po suddenly snapped out of his trancelike state and found himself being held back by Tigress, Monkey, Mantis and Shifu. The fuzzy outline of Crane was on the floor, gasping from exhaustion, and Viper was wrapping bandages around one of his legs. Po's eyes came into focus and he saw the fearful expression in Crane's eyes.

It took all of Shifu's strength to keep Po from lunging forward, and when Po's muscles were no longer tensed, he chanced a look at the panda's face. His eyes were back to normal. His stubborn old temper flared and he threw Po to the floor. The panda made no sound other than a loud _whumph_ when he hit the floor.

"What were you doing?! You could have seriously injured Crane, or worse!" Shifu shouted, leaping onto Po's stomach. Po looked up at him.

"I did what? What happened? I blacked out for a minute there…"

Shifu's face paled. His rage ebbed away and was replaced by serious concern.

"You blacked out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't see anything…My body acted on its own."

Shifu looked at the Five, and then motioned to Crane.

"Get him out of here. All of you, out!"

As the Five hurried out of the dojo with Crane, Shifu slid down from Po's belly. Po grunted as he pushed himself up. The strange urge to go east stilled nagged at the back of his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling. It subsided a little. Shifu paced back and forth. Po watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" he asked.

Shifu looked at him. True worry was in the panda's eyes. It hurt Shifu to say, "No…I don't know what's wrong with you…"

Po looked saddened by this, even though he knew deep in his heart that Shifu didn't know. The red panda looked away and closed his eyes in thought. He tried to go through the possibilities in his mind, but none surfaced. Po shuffled his feet.

"What did I do to Master Crane?"

Shifu didn't respond at first, but after letting out a sigh, he looked at Po and said, "You beat him pretty badly. He couldn't even keep up with you. I've only ever seen Master Oogway and myself fight like that. You were too fast for me to follow exactly what you were doing, but I believe you were using an art known only to a few kung fu masters. I couldn't name it for certain, but it looked like a master-level of kung fu. Master Crane had no chance to strike back."

Po was worried. He had used a master-level of kung fu without knowing it. He looked down at his feet.

"May I be excused? I want to apologize to Crane…"

"You need not apologize. It was…"

Shifu almost said "an accident," but he knew that there were no accidents.

"It was unexpected. I'll explain what happened to Master Crane, and I'm sure he'll understand. As for you…I want you to retire to your room. Let me know if anything else happens."

Shifu opened the doors to the dojo and let Po walk out in front of him. As Po headed to his room, Shifu walked to the infirmary to visit Crane and the others.

"Master Shifu," they greeted. Crane was sitting on a white cot, his feathers—and obviously his nerves—ruffled. He was attempting to smooth them down with his wings when Shifu had walked in.

"Master Crane, please forgive Po for his actions. Even he didn't know what happened."

"He didn't know what happened? What do you mean by that?" Crane asked, his voice shaking.

"He said that he 'blacked out' while he was fighting you. He wasn't controlling his body, but something else was. I don't know what the problem is, but I'm starting to have my suspicions."

"Suspicions about what?" Tigress asked.

"I won't discuss them now. Let's wait and see what happens to Po before we go jumping to conclusions."

None of the Five spoke, but they all had their own respective thoughts about what had happened that day. Crane still couldn't forget the look in Po's eyes. They had gone out of focus and his pupils tightened to small black circlets amidst a green sea. The expression on Po's face had gone from determined and focused to hard and savage. Crane had never imagined it possible for Po to look so feral. The roar that he had released still rang in his head, as well as the others. Never had they heard such a powerful, menacing sound escape from Po's lips. It had struck everyone so hard that Tigress even lost her balance on the twisting snakes. Monkey's attention had instantly shifted from the swinging rings above the obstacle course and nearly caused him to fall into the jade turtle. Mantis and Viper, who were both sparring against each other over the fire pit lost their shifted their focus from the inferno below them to the fight that was raging not too far from them. The tip of Viper's tail had been singed by the flames, and Mantis nearly stumbled into one of the tubes, being so small.

It was a sound that none of them would forget, not even Tigress, who surprised them all by looking shaken after tripping on the snakes. She had never thought it possible for Po to roar at all. She didn't even know that pandas _could_ roar. It was a sound that they never made…Or so she had thought, until now.

Po sat in his quarters, thinking quietly to himself. He heard that voice again, the one that had called to him after he blacked out, telling him to go east.

_East…Go east…_

_Why? Why do I have to go east? Are you the one that made me hurt Crane so badly? Get out of my head!_

_Yes, but I did not mean to harm Master Crane. The feral spirit of an angry soul separated from me, and took control of your body. I had no intention to hurt Crane. I cannot leave you until you go east._

_Get out of my head!_

_Go east…_

Po attempted to shake the voice from his head. It faded away, but it still nagged at the back of his mind. He heard a sharp rapping on his door, which shook him from his thoughts.

"Er…Come in…"

It was Crane. He hobbled into the room, the splint on his leg clacking against the wooden floorboards.

"Master Crane! I…I'm glad to see that you're alright."

At first, Crane said nothing, only looking down at the floor. After a few silent moments, he raised his eyes to look at Po.

"I heard that you 'blacked out' when you were fighting against me, and that you weren't controlling your body. That explains why you were using arts I've never seen before…"

"Crane, I-I'm sorry for what happened…"

"You don't have to apologize for what you had no control over. But, if there's anything I can do to help you figure out what's wrong, I'd be more than happy to."

"…Thanks, Crane."

"We'll help too."

Viper, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis appeared in the doorway. It was Viper who had spoken. Po couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Tigress was either frustrated or frightened, by the look on her face. Viper appeared to be very concerned, as well as Monkey. Mantis just looked scared. Po smiled at them.

"Thanks guys…But I don't want you to get hurt. If you guys hadn't held me back, I could have…"

He didn't want to say it, but everyone understood. He could have killed Crane had the other four not stopped him, including Master Shifu.

"If that ever happens again…I don't want anyone to be around me. Someone else might get hurt."

"Po, no matter what, we're going to try to figure out what it is that's doing this to you," said Monkey.

Po just smiled at him; that familiar smile made everyone's fear and worry ebb away for the moment, each one knowing that, eventually, Po would be normal again.

"What are you all doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the infirmary!"

Master Shifu's voice commanded everyone's attention. The Five backed away from Po's room, their heads turned to the master. He had an air of sternness about him.

"We were just seeing how Po was doing. We were just leaving," Viper hissed. She and the others left and headed back to the infirmary. Shifu looked in on Po.

"How _are_ you doing, Po?" he asked in a kinder voice.

"Um…fine, I guess…" He didn't want to tell Shifu about the voice in his head.

"…Well, if anything happens, don't hesitate to tell me."

Shifu closed the door and headed to his room. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared for Po. The panda was in great danger if this escaladed into something more than it had already become.

Po tried to pass the time by meditating, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, the nagging voice echoed in his mind, urging him to go east.

_I can't leave the Jade Palace, not without Master Shifu's permission._

He sat alone for a long time, trying to ignore the pulling force wanting him to go east. He finally gave up and crawled out the window. He didn't care if Shifu told him to stay in his room. He needed fresh air to clear his mind, and being cooped up in his room wasn't helping his nerves.

Po tiptoed quietly up to the Sacred Peach Tree; the only place he could sit and think clearly. He sat down beneath the budding branches of the tree. The air was clean and fresh, as if it had just rained. Po closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. He felt peaceful, even if not at peace with himself. He heard the voice again.

_East…Why won't you go east?_

Po had already explained that. He opened his eyes and stood up, feeling like he needed to train. He decided that it would get his mind off of the voice, so, visualizing one of the wolf bandits from his dream, he began to practice his form. His eyes closed and his feet shuffled to the beat of his heart, getting faster until he felt he was too close to the edge of the cliff. He took a few steps back, his eyes still closed. A strange sensation overcame him.

He felt weightless for the moment, stealthy and silent. He was aware of everything that was going on around him. He listened to the beating of his heart, his steady breathing, the rustling of the peach tree's branches in the wind. His eyes remained closed, for he feared that opening them would release this feeling. He felt one with the air around him and the earth beneath him. He could feel the wind rushing around him and ruffling his fur. When he opened his eyes, the feeling vanished, just as he had thought. The wind died down, and he reverted back to his old senses. No longer were they in a heightened state, and he missed the oneness that had left him feeling empty when it had gone. When he tried to bring about the feeling again, it did not come. It had truly gone.

"Panda!"

Po was startled out his wits at the sharp rap he received on the thigh. He leaped up and grabbed the nearest branch of the tree. It bowed slightly under his weight, but still held him about ten feet off the ground. His thigh stung.

"What are you doing out here? I told you to retire to your room!" Shifu snapped, glaring up at Po. He had his bamboo flute in hand, and looked about ready to toss it at Po.

"S-Sorry Master! I just needed some fresh air."

"I'll show you fresh air when you get back down here!"

"In that case…"

Po swung up onto the tree branch and sat there.

"I think I'll stay up here."

"Panda, come down here at once!"

"Why don't _you_ come up _here_?" Po said, suddenly feeling defiant and challenging.

_Uh oh…Not again…_

"Is that a challenge?" Shifu snarled.

"Yes it is!" Po quickly covered his mouth, shocked at what he had just said. Shifu cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you alright? Po?"

Po didn't answer, afraid of what would come out of his mouth this time. He felt that strange sensation like he had before blacking out.

_Oh no you don't! Not with Master Shifu you aren't!_

Too late. All Po could do was shout, "Master Shifu, run!" before he completely blacked out again. This time, he couldn't even feel what was going on around him. His body became detached, and his consciousness floated amidst darkness. He became fearful of what might be going on outside his mind.

_I told you to go east…You _must_ listen to me…_

_What's going on? Why do I keep blacking out?_

_What was once, now is done, to his grave, you must run…_

_To who's grave? What have I done to deserve this?_

_The host has done nothing to provoke the fly, but the fly must bite to make itself known. Feel the sting of what was…_

Po saw a flurry of images pass through his mind's eye. The giant panda from his dream; the bundle that was the child; and the panda's last stand against the wolves who robbed from him his life. He felt the sharp pain of needles pricking his skin, and the flow of the poison through his veins. The sting of spearheads and sword points pierced his chest and neck. He let out the roar of the dying panda as he rose up on his hind legs, thrust out his chest, and released a wave of golden light that cleared a wide circle of the bamboo forest. The images vanished.

_You must go east…to ease my soul._

The image of the panda's face faded into Po's mind. It had an unusual eyespot that looked like the black swirl of the yin-yang symbol. This was the same eye that bore the white scar. The panda had dark green eyes, just like Po's.

_I am the proud King of the Pandas. I am Master Yin, the creator of Panda-Style kung fu._

_But why are you in my head? My do you possess my body?_

_Because my soul cannot rest until _you_ go the place of my death. You are the only one who can deliver my soul to the next life._

_Is it because I'm the Dragon Warrior?_

_That, and there is another reason. But you _must_ go east, unless you want to endanger your friends…_

At that, the face faded away into the darkness, and Po slowly began to feel faint control over his own body, which was moving at an alarming speed. He twitched what muscles he could to slow himself down, and eventually, his vision returned, though blurry. He could just make out a small brown streak that was trying its hardest to avoid him. Po's hearing returned, and he could hear the raspy, heavy breathing of Master Shifu. His balance faltered, and before he knew it, Po felt himself falling and hit the ground. A light _thump_ told him that Shifu had landed beside him. Po's vision grew sharper until it returned to its original state, and Po could now see the damage he had caused.

Shifu, worn out, swayed and stumbled onto his knees next to the giant panda, thoroughly appalled at what had just happened. Once he had seen Po falter in his movements, he knew that he was coming around, but the demonic air that had swept over him only a few moments before shocked Shifu. His legs burned from overuse, and he knew that he had broken rib or two. He hugged his side as the pains stabbed at him. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a broken ankle as well, due to the sharp jolts that coursed through his left leg and foot.

But the panda's fighting technique…Shifu now knew exactly what it was. It was a style of kung fu known only to two masters—Yīn Yĭng Panda Style, the Shadow Panda Style. Oogway and Master Yin were the only ones who knew this art, and Shifu knew that Po had never been taught this style. Then again, he wasn't acting intentionally, so that left only one explanation…

"Po…" Shifu gasped.

Po jolted upward, sitting straight up with his back rigid. He looked at Shifu and scrambled to his knees, concern etched into his features. He reached out toward the master.

"Master Shifu! Are you okay?!" he asked.

Shifu could only groan as he swayed and fell forward. Man, that panda had quite a kick! During the fight, Shifu nearly fell over the edge of the cliff because Po had landed a roundhouse kick that was hard enough to slam him into the ground a good foot or so. Shifu had slid dangerously close to the edge and had felt his ribs crack beneath all that power. Po was slowly losing himself to the spirit of Master Yin, who had died many years ago while fighting off a mob of back-stabbers to save his people. But why was he making Po fight like this? Why was the soul possessing the panda's body?


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Moon-A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction**

**I don't own KFP or any of its characters.**

**Okay, so I've finally decided on who's going to resurface in this story and save Po from himself. Not going to tell, though! :P HINT: There's going to be more than one!! Enjoy! R&R please!**

Po felt tears well up in his eyes. He had finally done it. He had finally harmed someone he cared for. He was beginning to fear himself. He looked away from the injured master, angry at himself for what he had just done. He blinked away the tears and huffed loudly.

"I have to leave, master. I can't stay in the Jade Palace so long as this spirit controls me. I have to…I have to go east. I don't know why, but the spirit…It says that to be rid of this, I have to go east to a village or some sort…"

"Then I have no choice but to go with you."

Po looked at Shifu, alarmed at what he had just heard. Shifu was pushing himself up off of his stomach to sit upright the best he could, considering his broken ribs. Po shook his head vigorously.

"Oh no! You can't go with me! Not after what just happened!"

"I _will_ go with you, and you can't stop me."

Po felt at a loss. He didn't want to go against his master's wishes, but he knew that there was no talking Shifu out of it.

"I don't want to hurt you again, or anyone else for that matter."

"You won't hurt me again. I'll bring the Five too, and they will be able to contain you if you should black out again."

"But why? Why?! You shouldn't want to be anywhere _near_ me!"

"Because I care about your safety. I wouldn't be able to live it down if you were killed."

"Well, not to put any jokes on what just happened, but if I hurt you this badly, I think I could manage."

"Did Master Yin manage?"

Po froze. How did Shifu know about Master Yin? Could he read minds? Shifu chuckled at the confused expression on Po's face.

"What, you didn't think I spent my whole life living in a hole, did you? I had friends outside of the Jade Palace, and Master Yin was one of them. He was king of the pandas, and a very good-hearted creature. However, he died while fending for his home, killed by back-stabbers. That might be the reason he is haunting you now. His spirit needed a vessel that was strong enough to carry him to his place of death and rest his soul, and that is exactly what you need to do, before the angry spirit becomes more violent."

Po looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists as he thought. Tonight. He would leave the palace without anyone noticing. But he would have to lie to Shifu in order to get away, and that was one thing he simply did not want to do…But it was necessary, for everyone's sake, that he go alone.

"Okay, master. I'll be up at dawn to get ready."

"Very well."

Po stood up, then, still feeling bad about hurting Shifu, he picked up the red panda in his gentle hands, despite Shifu's sharp retort.

"Panda! What do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

"You can't walk with that broken leg, Master. I won't let you further injure yourself."

Shifu's mouth hung open slightly, stunned at Po's sternness. He knew the panda was downright serious at the moment, which was disheartening to say the least. Since Po's defeat by Lishun, he had been more serious about his training, and less jovial than before. Even after being healed by Xī Qŭ, he'd seemed to be slightly depressed. He didn't joke around with the Five like he used to, nor did he laugh with much heart. Shifu would never get used to it, and he hoped to the powers above that Po would return to normal one day. He also knew that Po was right about him walking. It would only injure him further, and he hated to be carried around. Nonetheless, Po continued to walk to the Jade Palace with Shifu in his big, fuzzy arms, showing no sign of putting him down. Shifu sighed and crossed his arms over his aching ribs.

When Po returned to the palace, Crane was the first to spot him.

"Po! Where have you been? We've were worried about you! What have you got there?"

Crane then realized with shock that the small bundle in Po's arms was Master Shifu, looking rough.

"What happened to Master Shifu?!"

"I'll explain later! Go get the first aid kit and meet me in Master Shifu's room," Po growled, looking pissed. It was the first time Crane had seen Po genuinely angry, and after receiving the beating he had gotten earlier, he made no objections. He flew up toward the infirmary while Po took Shifu to the bunk house. Po was angry at himself for what he had done, and was infuriated that the spirit had to choose _him_, of all people, to possess. He wasn't a violent person by nature, by all means. He was kind, gentle, and relatively clumsy, but never violent. Now this spirit, the vengeful spirit of Master Yin, was turning him into a monster in the eyes of his friends. He was glad that his father wasn't here to see him like this.

Po laid Shifu down in his bed as carefully as he could, arms shaking slightly from the mix of anger and agony that plagued him. Crane returned with the first aid kit, limping with his splint clacking on the floor. He handed the first aid to Po, who took it without hesitation and began wrapping Shifu's broken leg in bandages. Crane watched nervously, then cleared his throat.

"So uh…what happened?"

"The same thing that happened to you."

Crane took a couple steps back, fear flashing in his eyes.

"So…Even Master Shifu couldn't…?"

"No, he couldn't beat me. If I hadn't snapped out of it when I did, he could have been in serious trouble…or worse…"

Crane gulped as Po said "Or worse." It was just like when he had fought against him. Even now, the memory brought back the sound of the feral roar that thundered from Po's throat that day. And if Shifu couldn't defeat him, then it was highly probable that Po could have killed him without anyone knowing until it was too late. Had Po not woken up when he did, Shifu might have been dead now. Crane watched warily as Po finished wrapping Shifu's side to keep him from bending a certain way as to where he could interrupt the healing process of his ribs. Shifu had his eyes closed, but he was listening to every word that Po had said to Crane. The self-loathing in his voice was as thick as molasses, and Crane's tone betrayed his fear. Shifu let out a sigh when Po finished wrapping his side, and then he finally spoke.

"Crane, I want you to go fetch the others. Bring them here so I may speak with you all. Po, I want you to go back to your quarters."

"…Yes Master," was Po's reply. Crane had already left to dojo, eager to hear what his master had to say. Maybe he finally had an answer to what was going on. Po plodded down the hall to his room, looking sadly back at Shifu's room as the Five returned. Tigress took one look into the room, then turned and glared at Po, mouthing a silent "What did you do?"

Po just shook his head and walked into his room, shoulders slumped. He knew what he had to do. He took his pack, which was sitting in the corner of his room, and began to fill it with things he would need. He snuck off down the hall to the kitchen, where he put a few packets of food in his bag for the journey. Honestly, he didn't know where he was going or how long it would be until he got there, but he thought it would be better to prepare for a long journey, just in case. He quickly returned to his room just as the Five were coming out of Shifu's. He heard them enter their respective rooms, quiet and solemn. He thought he even heard Viper start to sob, which made his heart sink. His mind wandered as he continued to pack his things, not realizing that he had grabbed the Dragon Scroll, the _real_ one. He looked at the symbols, reading them easily.

"Fear not the dark…"

He looked out at the setting sun, then sighed and looked down at the floor.

"…For the light waits within."

He waited until well after the Five had blown out their candles and gone to sleep. It was very dark out, with gloomy clouds blocking even the faintest glimmer of the stars above. Po walked through the grass, a brisk breeze making it sway around his feet, rippling like water in a stream. He gave his full attention to the urge to go east, allowing it to pull him into the forest. He was swallowed whole by the shadows in the trees, and disappeared into the night.

Shifu woke with a start. He looked around, feeling instantly that something was amiss. It was dark out, probably midnight, and it was deathly silent. The wind sometimes breezed past his window, making a hollow howl as it passed, but nothing else made a noise. Even the swaying grass was eerily silent to his finely-tuned ears. Then, he realized what was wrong. Po wasn't snoring like usual. Fearing the worst, Shifu jumped out of bed and remembered, with a rude wake-up call, that his leg was broken. He let out a pained _Oof!_ when he landed, then limped the rest of the way to Po's room. He found the doors open and the bed empty. He hurried to the window to look out, and just caught sight of Po as he vanished into the forest. Swearing silently to himself, he quickly wandered through the hall and woke all of the others. He notified them of Po's departure, which snapped them to full attention.

"I thought you said he was going to leave at dawn!" Viper hissed.

"That's what he told me, but apparently, he has other plans. He doesn't want us to go with him, but we must! If he gets ambushed by bandits in the forest, and he's in the _right_ state of mind, he could be killed! Master Yin was a highly-skilled warrior, and he was felled by the bandits' trickery. Po has nowhere _near_ Master Yin's experience, so any group of bandits could ambush him and kill him! We have to make sure he gets through the forest alive…"

The jungles of the Amazon were bathed in rain. In the heart of the steamy rainforest, a black panther was teaching a small group of young jaguars. She was displaying an impressive set of fighting forms, which the children attempted to mimic. She sent them away after showing them the proper way to hold your arms out for a punch. They chattered to each other about what they had just learned as they ran off through the forest. The black panther stayed behind. She looked up into the massive trees, then, with a deep breath, she sprang upwards and latched her claws into the nearest tree branch. With a mighty swing, she leaped up on top of the branch and made her up to the next one. She climbed up to the top of the tree and stood, perfectly balanced, on the end of on of the larger branches. She looked out over the forest, which dipped down before swooping up over a large hill. She let out a held breath in a heavy sigh. The rain poured down in sheets, the wind making the branches of the tree sway beneath her feet.

The rain soothed her, cooled her from the outside in. Her fur was damp, but not soaked, thanks to the natural oils she used to make her fur so silky smooth, that water simply slipped off. It made it much easier to swim. She looked down at the Amazon River, its flooding waters rushing through the dip in the forest. Nightshade closed her eyes and sat down on the swaying branch. Her thoughts traced back to when she had defeated Lishun. The Wuxi Finger Hold was a deadly art, but had she not decided to use it, Po would have lost his chance at everything he had worked so hard for. The Jade Palace was his home, just like the rainforest was hers. The panda didn't deserve that kind of treatment. It had been a week or so since she had left, but she still wondered how that panda was doing. She sighed in frustration and opened her glowing yellow eyes. Her thoughts always drifted back to Po, the kind-hearted, good-spirited, and squishy panda. He was too nice to have received the punishing blows to his both his body and his mind. It was just cruel. Lishun didn't deserve to be a Grand Master like Oogway. The dragon had told her of the great Master Oogway, and from his description of the wise, kind and patient master, she felt deeply disgusted at her own master, feeling that he did not even stand up against Master Oogway, who loved and respected his students.

She recollected about how harsh she may have seemed toward the Dragon Warrior. In truth, she hadn't known any better. All she knew was how to fight and push herself to the limits. Until Po showed her what kindness and caring really meant, she could have cared less about her training with Master Lishun. If she had to fight, she wanted to fight because she was defending the ones she loved, not because she was feral and cold-hearted. She listened to the gentle pattering of the rain on the tree leaves. Then, a different sound met her ears. Music…It was some sort of music…It was low and steady, and called to her, urging her to follow it. She flicked her ears, the silver rings making a slight tinkling noise as she quickly tried to pinpoint the direction from which the music flowed. Its notes rose and fell like steady breathing on the wind, and trickled through the trees like a stream. She jumped down from the tree, leaping from branch to branch until her feet hit the soggy earth below. She felt one foot shift forward, then the other. She closed her eyes and allowed the music to pull her forward through the rainforest.

The music gently coaxed her into a trance-like state, and eventually, her mind wandered through peaceful thoughts as her body followed the music subconsciously. When she felt herself come to a halt, she opened her eyes and gaped her jaw in surprise. Before her, playing an elaborate flute, was a shining white dragon. Rain drops slipped down over his shimmering white scales, and his clawed fingers danced over the holes of the flute. Nightshade thought at once that this was the spirit of Lishun, as the dragon looked exactly like her master, save for the white coloration. But, when the dragon played the last, low tone on his flute and looked up at her, she knew it could not be. Lishun was gone, and he was _definitely_ not blind. He opened his maw and let out a huge, lazy yawn, flashing teeth as white and shining as his hide. He gave her a warm smile and spoke with a deep, gentle voice.

"Welcome, friend."

She had no idea how he knew where she was, for she had entered the clearing with utmost silence, yet his clouded eyes gazed right at her.

"Fear me not, Nightshade. I am not the angry soul of your lost master, nor am I an enemy. I have called upon you for a reason."

"Who are you?" she asked, those words being the only ones she could find at the moment. The dragon chuckled, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them and saying, "I am Xī Qŭ."

Nightshade blinked her eyes in shock. She had only heard of Xī Qŭ once from her master, but he had said that he was a stupid, moronic, flute-playing jester who had nothing better to do than play around and offer "advice" to those too dumb to learn from anything but another dumb being. This was definitely not the case with Xī Qŭ. He emanated an air of wisdom and peace, and he looked to be older than even Master Oogway. She tried to imagine such a thing, but it was beyond her grasp. The dragon chuckled again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You are confused, young one. I am the brother of your old master, and yes, I am much older than Master Oogway was when he died. Now, to business…"

Xī Qŭ laid his flute down on a banana leaf he got from who-knows-where and stepped toward Nightshade.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I know many things about you. I also must say that those rings in your ear are most lovely."

"How do you—?"

"I see without sight, my dear. I am one with the universe, and the universe is one with me. Now, it is time that I tell you something of dire importance."

The dragon walked closer to Nightshade until he was just feet away from her. He lowered his head down to her level.

"The one you love is in great danger."

"What are you talking about? I love no one!"

The dragon just laughed, blowing his warm, moist breath on her fur.

"You need not hide it, friend. I know your feelings toward a certain panda."

Nightshade froze. She had never considered that her fondness of the panda could be something like love. Now that she thought about it, her thoughts did have a tendency to stray toward the Dragon Warrior. She looked into the dragon's sightless silver eyes.

"Am I…Am I meant to be with him?"

"Ah…Only time will tell, young one. Be patient."

"…What kind of danger is he in?"

Po walked through the silent wilderness. This time, there was no music to guide his feet; no path to travel on; no one to trust but himself. He allowed the urge to go east to fill his mind and lead him to wherever it was that he was supposed to go. He just walked on through the forest, his body following his instincts while his mind was focused on the forest around him. He was more alert than he ever thought possible, his ears picking up on the sounds of fragile leaves rustling in the breeze. His eyes darted from shadow to shadow of their own accord, and suspicion raided his brain. It was too quiet, save for the wind. There were no birds twittering in their nests, no insects of the night chirping to each other…It was just too quiet. Po nervously started humming to himself to keep his mind on track of where he was supposed to go, even if he had no idea where he was going. Something crunched behind him and he whirled around. Nothing. A bird suddenly bolted from its hiding place and soared into the sky. Po looked around, fear gripping his heart in a cold, iron vice. He slowly began backing away from where he heard the noise and bumped into something. He turned around to receive a punch in the face. He fell backward a few feet and rolled onto his butt. He looked up, dazed for a second, before realizing that a hand was being offered to him. A striped hand…

"T-Tigress?" he mumbled.

All he heard was a not-amused grunt as he took her hand. She yanked him unceremoniously onto his feet.

"Wait, if you're here, then…"

He looked around and saw the others revealing themselves from the shadows, including Shifu, who looked like he was ready to explode. His ears were flat against his head and one of his eyes twitched and he approached Po. But, as his eyes traveled across Po's seemingly-uninjured body, his anger ebbed away and was replaced by a wash of relief.

"Po…I'm very disappointed in you. But, I am glad that you are unharmed."

His enraged expression melted away into simple sternness. He opened his mouth to say something, but Po, remarkably, just started to walk away.

"Panda! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm leaving. I never wanted you guys to come with me in the first place, so why would I want you to now?"

"Po!" Viper hissed, shocked that anyone would talk to Master Shifu with such a tone. Much to everyone's surprise, Shifu broke into a smile and his ears perked up.

"We didn't say we were coming with you."

Po continued to walk.

"Good."

"We're following you."

Po stopped in his tracks, turned around, and had the most feral snarl on his face.

"I said NO!"

Dang, Shifu even shrunk at the force of that one…Po's snarl never left his face, but hurt glistened in his eyes. He could feel the power of the spirit start to take hold in his mind right after he surrendered and started heading east. It was starting to show through in his own personality, the angry soul and its peaceful consciousness were battling internally for control, and so far, the raw power of the vengeful soul was winning. Po dropped the snarl as quickly as he could, but the crinkle in his nose wouldn't leave of its own accord. He turned back around and started to stalk away, shoulders slumped. Shifu looked on with sad eyes. When he was certain that Po was out of earshot, he turned to Crane.

"Fly ahead and see where he's at. We'll follow him, even if he doesn't want us to. It's…It's for his own good."

Crane nodded and fluttered away. Shifu looked around at the small clumps of bamboo that littered the forest. It wouldn't be long until they reached the edge of the forsaken bamboo forest. Shifu waited a little while before Crane came back, telling them where Po was. The group followed in the direction that Crane pointed, staying well behind the panda.

"What do you mean he's going to kill himself?!"

"Calm down, Nightshade."

"Calm down? Calm down?! A friend of mine is going to _kill_ himself! How can I calm down?! It's all because of his loss against Lishun, isn't it?"

"No."

This seemed to make her all the more confused. Nightshade eyed the dragon warily. Xī Qŭ let out a sigh and attempted to explain.

"He has been taken by a powerful enemy, and this enemy lives in his soul. If you do not save him, then he will end up killing himself from the inside out."

"But how? How do I save him? You said there wasn't much time…?"

"I will take you there. I can fly faster than the swiftest bird, and we will make it to his destination before he does. Hopefully then, we will be able to stop the infestation in its tracks."

"Infestation? You mean he's sick?"

"No. He has become a host to a most peculiar bug. A soul that can't find peace, if you will."

"You mean he's…He's possessed?"

Xī Qŭ nodded his head. Nightshade dragged a paw over her face.

"So why do _I_ have to save him? Can't you do it? Or Master Shifu?"

"Master Shifu, the Furious Five, and I will all do our parts, but you are the only one who can really bring him back. Deep down, he has feelings for you, because you saved his life. It is these feelings that will save him from himself."

Nightshade cast her eyes to the jungle behind the dragon, then to the forest floor. The rain still pattered down, forming deep puddles in the soft earth. He had feelings for her? How did the dragon know? Was he omnipotent or something? Could he see all without really seeing? All of these questions and more filled her head until she was drowning in her own thoughts. The dragon cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"It is time."

Nightshade nodded in understanding, then climbed upon the dragon's back. He grabbed his flute, tucked it under his arm, spread his wings, and burst through the canopy with one leap. Nightshade was nearly thrown off from the sudden jolt of energy provided by the old dragon. She never expected such swift movement from the peaceful, wise, slow-moving dragon. She held on for dear life as they sailed into the sky, Xī Qŭ beating his massive wings with powerful strokes. Hey, just because he's old, doesn't mean he's weak…


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Moon-A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction**

**I do not own KFP or any of its characters. OC's are mine, though, so BACK OFF! RAWR!**

Po let out a snort as he heard Crane's wing beats somewhere behind him. He didn't let him know that he heard him, though. Perhaps it was a deep-seated need to have the Five and Shifu follow him. Maybe he really didn't care if they followed or not. If they got hurt, it was on them, not him. Po gasped at his own thinking.

_How much longer of this torture? I can't take it anymore!_

_Patience, you will be at peace…_

Po started at the voice in his mind. He hadn't heard it in a long while. He sighed as he wandered through the bamboo forest. He had reached the edge of it, and the trees were being replaced by the long, rounded stalks of bamboo. Some stalks were bigger around than Po's fist, indicating just how ancient they were. A strong foreboding air emanated from the forest as a mist settled in. The moon shone brightly in the night, bathing the bamboo in its silver beams. Po trudged on, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Shifu and the Five walked quietly and carefully in the panda's wake. They all yearned to stop hiding and join Po, who was traveling about ten yards in front of them, but they knew that upon doing this, they would only invoke the anger that was not his. Tigress walked in silence behind Shifu, wondering what it was that made the panda king take over Po's body. Right now, she could be sleeping and dreaming of the next day's training, but no, they were following a possessed panda into the forest to who-knows-where. She huffed inwardly, her static expression never betraying her inward feelings. True, she was worried about Po, but she wasn't going to admit it, no sir!

Nightshade kept a firm grip on Xī Qŭ's scales, being very careful not to fall. The initial take off was worse than the actual flying. With steady, rhythmic wing beats, the dragon flew through the air with a kind of grace that only his twisting, shining body could produce. Nightshade sat just in front of Xī Qŭ's shoulder blades, at the base of his long neck. His wings rotated in their sockets with heavy thrums just behind her. The spines that ran down his back gave her a good place to sit. If things got bumpy, she could reach out to grasp one of the sharp, silver spikes to steady herself. She would often look behind her at the twisting, snake-like coils of Xī Qŭ's body as he used all of his muscles to accurately guide his course. His head and shoulders stayed relatively still, save for when he made a turn, ducked down or pulled up on the many different air currents. The wind made Nightshade's earrings tinkle like small chimes.

She looked down at the forest that spread out beneath them. Squeezing her fingers tightly on the dragon's neck, she lay forward on her chest and said, "Xī Qŭ? You never told me where we were going, exactly."

The dragon chuckled, the throaty vibrations passing through her body in small tremors.

"You will find out soon enough. We are almost there."

She looked down over the dragon's neck and spotted a mountain range. She recognized the Valley of Peace, and the Jade Palace shone in the moonlight. Another valley, one hidden in the crook of two mountains, made itself visible only when they got closer. It stretched out between the mountains as a thick patch of green. It was completely silent, and a mist was drifting through tall stalks of bamboo. This valley looked large enough and plenty fertile to raise a few rice paddies, so why did no one live there? It looked like it hadn't even been discovered yet.

"That is our destination, young one."

The dragon's voice held no mirth as he said this. He sounded rather gloomy or sad. Nightshade tore her gaze away from the bamboo forest.

"Master Xī Qŭ? What's wrong?"

"This forest is the birth place of bad omens…I can feel the darkness that spreads through it. It can only mean that our friend has found his way into the forest, and is awaking the darkest powers of the soul that plagues him. The forest remembers what happened all those years ago, and does not welcome the angry part of the spirit. However, it opens its arms to the good of the soul's consciousness. It calls to me…'Beware,' it says, 'Beware the might of the angry panda king.'"

Nightshade tried to listen for the voices that Xī Qŭ spoke of, but heard none. She shrugged her shoulders as she righted herself on his back. The forest did seem to feel…odd. She felt like a great presence was watching her.

Po felt a strange power rise within him as he walked deeper into the forest. The moon was slowly fading as the sun's glow kissed the edges of the sky. The bamboo stalks echoed with whispering voices, though not from any living source. Po looked around nervously. Overhead, he thought he saw a streak of fire, but when he looked up, there was nothing. Scratching his head, he continued on his journey through the forest. He could feel in his gut that, whatever it was he was supposed to find, he was getting closer to it.

Shifu felt it in his old bones that something wasn't right. He too heard the whispered voices of wandering souls. This forest was filled with them, many of them gentile beings that wished nothing more than to have the travelers go far away from this place, to protect them from the coming danger. The Five seemed not to notice. He would have to teach them to listen to the world around them without using their ears…

Po stepped over a fallen bamboo trunk, "stepping over" meaning swinging a leg up and scooting over the enormous bamboo. He was getting deeper into the heart of the forest, and the urge to go east faded as he came to a large clearing. In the center was a huge outcropping of moss-covered stone, like a bare hill. Atop it sat the crumbling remains of a once extravagant palace, which rivaled the Jade Palace in size and elegance. Though the remains were crumbling, Po could still see the ornate decorations that had, at one time, gleamed bright gold on the edges of the roof. His mouth hung open as he approached the base of the stone hill. The palace was covered in a thick layer of moss and creeping vines, and tall bamboo stalks poked out of its windows and cracks. The morning sunlight filtered through the forest and cast gentle, golden-red rays over the palace's face. Po shielded his eyes as a ray of sunshine hit him in the face. He felt the ground shudder as he took another step. He was suddenly assaulted by powerful blasts of wind. He was forced to move back a step as the shrill, high-pitched notes of a fast-paced tune battered his ears. He looked over to see the shining white body of Xī Qŭ, with a black splotch at the base of his neck. It took Po a moment to realize what it was. Xī Qŭ's flute ceased its ear-piercing cry as the dragon folded his wings and pulled the flute away from his lips.

"Xī Qŭ! And…N-Nightshade?" Po spluttered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have come to help you, Po. It appears that we arrived right on time," Xī Qŭ said, his voice grave. "Do you recognize this place, Po?"

Po knew there was no use in lying to the dragon, for he probably already knew of his dreams. Po looked around, just to confirm that it was this palace he had seen before.

"Yeah…Yeah, I know this place."

The dragon just seemed to accept this with neither relief nor concern. He just seemed to…well, accept it. Po wondered if that was the answer he had expected, or the answer that he did not want. Either way, they could have been one in the same. Po looked past the dragon to the palace. He no longer felt the urge to move, but he was curious as to what the building looked like after the fire. So much overgrowth covered it that it just looked like a palace that had been forgotten, not destroyed.

Shifu and the Five emerged from the forest. Po heard the snap of the twigs behind him and abruptly turned around. He sighed.

"I told you guys I didn't want you coming with me."

"Yes, he's right. You should not have come."

Po looked at the dragon, surprised that he agreed with him. Xī Qŭ didn't take his eyes off of Shifu and the others.

"You would do well to turn around and go back the way you came, Master Shifu. Things are bound to get ugly tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Shifu questioned.

"Yes, the night of the new moon. It is when the spirit of Master Yin will be at its most powerful, and it is then when we must pass it into the next life."

Po felt his eye twitch every time someone said the word 'Master.' His teeth ground together.

"But…Po is the Dragon Warrior! Surely he is strong enough to take care of this himself! He's practically a Master!" said Viper.

"Master…is a title of weakness…"

Po felt himself slipping away again. But this time, he could not control his tongue to warn everyone. His vision blurred and the world around him disappeared.

Shifu looked at Po, whose body slumped over, as if he were tired and looking down at the ground. The panda had gained everyone's attention when he spoke.

"King is a title of power!"

Po snapped his head up and stared at Shifu and the Five. His pupils were constricted and his eyes glowed an acid green. He didn't attack, however. He turned and looked past Xī Qŭ to the palace, then his gaze wandered over to a patch of bamboo that was younger than the rest of the forest surrounding it. He walked over to the spot, the bamboo being short enough for him to walk over. No one opposed him. Xī Qŭ watched, curious. Even though he was blind, he had a good idea of what Master Yin was after.

Po bend low over the sparse bamboo, searching. He straightened up when found what he was looking for. In his hands lay a staff with moss growing over it. The head of the staff was carved to resemble a hawk's head, beak open in a silent cry. The staff began to glow as a misty, violet substance swirled around it. The moss fell off, and a few feathers drifted in on an unfelt breeze. They attached themselves to the ragged red string that hung from around the hawk's neck. Po let out what seemed to be a relieved sigh. The Five took a step back as Po turned around and looked at them with those glowing eyes. He held the staff in one hand and tapped the end on the ground. It glowed more violently.

"Ah, home at last. I'll tell you what; you all did so much to keep me trapped in here. Well, behold the might of the panda king!"

The voice that spoke was not Po's, which creeped Shifu and the Five out pretty badly. Xī Qŭ seemed undaunted about the whole thing. He was a cool as a winter breeze, while Shifu was starting to freak out.

"Master Xī Qŭ! What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do."

"What? But there must be something!"

"No, at this point, there is nothing for us to do. We must wait until the night of the new moon."

Nightshade was watching Po with a pained expression. How could Master Yin's soul be so angry as to take over Po's body?

Po took the staff and slammed the end into the ground, burying it deep enough to make the staff stand on its own were he to let go. A wave of the violet mist spread through the ground, causing everything to take on a lavender hue. The sky turned dark, and the palace appeared to burst into flames.

"Behold! Behold my final memories, and see why I am trapped here! See why I cannot pass in peace!"

Smoke stung Shifu's eyes and clouded his lungs. He coughed, along with the Five. Xī Qŭ wrapped himself around them, blocking the smoke, yet allowing them to see what happened all those years ago.

"Nothing can truly harm you here. It is all an illusion. Remember that," Xī Qŭ said. Shifu nodded. For an illusion, the smoke was pretty realistic.

Po couldn't see anything. Out of the dark, however, came that face once more; the face of Master Yin.

_Why are you doing this?! I did what you wanted, now get out of my head!_

_Yes, you have done well, but the danger has not passed. The angry spirit is brooding on its death, when it knows that it should let go of the past. I have tried to reason with it as much as possible, and it has agreed to not harm your friends, but even now, it is showing your friends what happened the night I died._

_…Who are you?_

_Haven't I told you? I am—_

_Yeah, yeah, Master Yin, I know, but I think there's something you're not telling me. Why are you taking over my body?_

_Because you were the only one who survived…_

_…What?_

_Po…You are my son, the cub that survived the attack on my village. You were the only one who lived._

Po wasn't really all that shocked. He thought there was something familiar about this guy, and the dream he'd had explained a lot. Now he was certain.

_I needed you to return my soul to my place of death, so that it may finally rest in peace. But, I also wanted you to know more about your father and your family._

The face disappeared and was replaced by a vision. Po saw Master Yin, as a cub, practicing kung fu with another panda. The panda was old, with long white whiskers and bushy eyebrows. He had no black spots, but was all white. His eyes were slightly pink in color.

_That was my master, Master Yang. He was your grandfather,_ Yin's voice echoed.

The image faded away as Master Yang chuckled after the young Yin lost his balance and toppled over onto his back. The next memory was of Yin and a female panda in a white gown under a peach tree. The petals were falling and billowing all around in a crisp breeze.

_That is your mother, Po. Her name was Xia. She died during the attack on our village, killed by those backstabbing bandits._

Po looked long and hard at her, trying to memorize every aspect of her being. She was most beautiful, with laughing eyes as blue as the sky, and a smile that would melt anyone's heart and make any child giggle. A third panda stood before them, a scroll in his hands. Master Yin placed a golden ring on Xia's finger, and she placed one on his. Her smile made Po's heart glow. The image faded into another, one of Xia lying in bed, holding a small green bundle in her arms. Yin walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. He hurried over to Xia's side. She pulled back a flap of the green fabric to reveal a small cub. She handed the cub to Yin, who held the child like something that was too precious to touch.

_And, as you may have guessed, that is you. You were only a few days old then. I was so nervous to hold you that day, but it was the most wonderful feeling ever when I saw your face for the first time._

_Wow…I was tiny!_

_Indeed you were. You were a few days early, but you were as healthy as could be._

Yin cuddled the small cub as the memory drifted away, replaced with one of Master Yang playing with him in the floor of the palace. Yang handed something to Po; a small stuffed panda with brown button eyes and a small stitched nose. The young cub smiled a laughed as he picked up the toy, which was nearly as big as he was, and hugged it tightly.

_Your grandfather loved you from the very start, Po. He always liked to play with you in the floor and watched you crawl around. It makes me smile just to know that you alive today, but when I reflect upon these memories, it only makes me even happier._

Master Yin chuckled before moving on to the next memory. Several minutes passed as Yin showed Po memories of his early life, up to the point where the bandits attacked the village.

_It is a shame that you can't remember anything of us, thanks to those bandits._

_Why did they attack the village anyway?_

_A few of them had come into the village, posing as weary travelers. They made us believe them to be friends, until the rest of the band came and flooded the village. They were blinded by greed, and killed us all off. Only a few of us managed to escape the main slaughter, only to be felled by those hiding in the forest around my home. We were all killed, except you. I managed to save you by giving you up to another family. The goose you call your dad is the one who found you._

Po felt his vision starting to return.

_Wait! Dad! What am I supposed to do about the spirit?_

_The way of the heart is often something other than the obvious…_

Po regained feeling in his limbs, and realized that he was holding something in his hands. He looked over to see what it was. To him, it looked like a twisted stick that was glowing faintly. When his vision cleared up, he realized that it was the staff he had seen in his dream. He let it go, and the staff stayed standing in the ground. He searched for the others, wanting to make sure that they were okay. When he saw them start climbing out of Xī Qŭ's coils, he released a sigh of relief, glad to see that the spirit hadn't harmed them. The sun was gleaming brightly in the sky.

"Guys! You're alright!" he said, hurrying over to them. Xī Qŭ uncoiled himself from around Shifu, so the little red panda wouldn't have to climb over him with his broken leg and ribs. Po made sure that no one else was harmed.

"Wait…where's Nightshade?"

"I'm up here!"

Po looked above him to see Nightshade perched atop a tall stalk of bamboo. She had taken shelter up there once the illusion had gotten violent. She made sure Po was himself before coming down. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and remained silent. She joined the others after giving Po a gentile smile. He looked them over, noticing that they all looked a little stunned, except for Xī Qŭ.

"What happened?" Po asked.

Shifu and the Five all cast glances around at each other before Xī Qŭ spoke.

"The spirit showed us what he showed you in your dream. He's getting stronger, Po. Tonight will be the new moon, the night where his power will be at its climax. That is when he must be passed into the next life."

"Why can't we do it now?"

"Because he is trapped until then. He will be freed from your hold on him, and during that time, you will be flooded with information about him, and you will not 'black out' as you have been. Rather, he will take over your body and you will be fully aware of your surroundings. You must gain the strength to overcome him during that time, and when you do, he will pass into the void. Your soul must be stronger than his, and your mind must not be breakable, in order for you to release him."

"So…all I have to do is gain back the power to control my own body? That's what has to happen to get rid of Master Yin?"

"Yes, but do not be fooled. His angry spirit is stronger than most, and it will be difficult for you to overcome him."

"…What if I don't want him to leave? I mean, is there a way I can keep the spirit without it being angry?"

"What do you mean, young one?"

"Master Yin…he's my dad. My _real_ dad. He told me…"

Xī Qŭ was silent. He knew that this would happen. Master Yin would reveal that he was Po's father, and Po would lose the strength he needed to pass the spirit. That was why it was Nightshade's destiny to save him. Po was to keep Shifu safe, and Nightshade was to be there for Po. It was a cycle all its own. Xī Qŭ smiled.

"Yes…I knew that he was your dad, and I know that now, after he has shared with you what he needed to share, you are reluctant to let him leave. You fear being alone again."

Po nodded. It was true. He had been alone all his life. Mr. Ping wasn't really his dad, and in the back of his mind, he knew that he was adopted. Whether the goose wanted to admit it or not, he wasn't Po's real dad. Po had never really fit in, even when he started living in the Jade Palace. He had tried so hard to make everyone happy that he didn't have much time to focus on other things. He just hated to be alone…

"Yes…Yes, I've been alone. And I don't want that to happen again. My dad, my _real_ dad, has just returned, but now I have to let him go again. I never had a choice…"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt his heart breaking. Shifu looked on with saddened eyes. He, too, knew what it felt like to be alone. The panda, though…his race was going extinct because of bandits and murderers. They knew that pandas were among the wealthiest beings, but they were few in number and too kind-hearted to fight back. Master Yin was the only exception. He trained hard with his father to learn self-defense, and when Master Yang died, Yin was the last one around to defend his people.

Later that night, Po was sitting by himself on the remains of the palace. He stared up into the dark void of the sky, broken only by the tiniest pinpricks of light. He could feel the power of the angry spirit roiling within his gut. It was almost time…

He stood up and wandered into the palace. The others were sitting around a small fire, talking in hushed tones. Po couldn't see very well in the dark hall, but he made out a flight of marble stairs that extended to the upper levels. Stepping over charred timbers and broken stone, he tiptoed his way up the steps. When he finally arrived at the top of the stairs, he walked through the hall and found himself in the very room that he had been rescued from that fateful night. He spied something gleaming under the broken and rotting remains of what appeared to be a crib. He wandered over and reached under the crib, feeling something soft and squishy against his hand. He grabbed it and pulled out a small stuffed panda with bright button eyes and a stitched nose. It was dirty and worn, but other than that, it looked untouched. Po hugged the tiny panda plush against his chest. The soft pad of footsteps met his ears and he whirled around. Nightshade was walking through the hall, and didn't seem to notice him. She walked past the room he was in and continued down the hall, looking up at the ornate ceiling that was blackened from soot, yet still beautiful. Jade and gold dragons spiraled around the ceiling, chasing pearls of wisdom made of white jade. Po peeked out of the room and watched as Nightshade passed through a different door. He followed her, careful to remain quiet. He held the small toy in one hand while he trailed after Nightshade. He found her looking in a dark room filled with overgrowth. There was a bed in here, with black and burned blankets. A small charred cabinet sat at one end of the room. She was looking at a bronze picture frame with shattered glass. Two pandas were painted in the picture, one with green eyes, and the other with blue eyes. She was surprised to see that the picture hadn't burned in the fire. A large, gentle hand pressed on her shoulder.

"May I?"

She turned to see Po, startled. She didn't hear him come in. She glanced at the picture, then handed it to him. He looked longingly at the picture.

"These were my parents, before the…you know…"

He ran a finger over the face of his mother.

"I wish I could remember something about them. All I have are the memories that my dad showed me."

"The spirit showed you memories from its past?" Nightshade asked.

"Yeah, it was really awesome to see my family. It made me glad to know that I finally got to see who they were."

Nightshade looked to see Po's eyes glittering as he gazed at the portrait. She noticed the small stuffed animal under one of his arms.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's a little something that my grandfather gave me before he died…I saw it in my dad's memories."

Po held the picture carefully.

"I think I'll hang on to this," he said. "I want to be able to see them wherever I am."

He started to walk away when Nightshade put a paw on his shoulder.

"Po?"

"Hmm?" Po turned around.

"…Do you…Do you have any feelings toward me?"

Po was shocked by her question. His mouth hung open slightly. It was the last thing that he had expected to hear from her. Did she like him? Was that why she asked? He put his hands together and fiddled with the ear of the stuffed panda toy.

"Um…Why do you ask?"

"I uh…hmm…I just wanted to know, I guess."

"Ah…Well, uh, I might have feelings toward you…"

In truth, Po hadn't been able to really keep her off his mind since she had gotten rid of Master Lishun. He had always wondered if she thought of him at all, and he had kept his inner-most feelings toward her a secret. Nightshade tilted her head slightly.

"You _might_?"

"Well, I just…I dunno, I'm not for certain what it is that I feel toward you. It's…kind of strange. I mean, you're beautiful and I'm a fat slob…"

"But I don't care if you're fat. I think you're a wonderful person," Nightshade said in hushed tones.

"You…You really think so?"

"I know so."

With that, Nightshade walked around Po and left the room. Po watched her go, wondering if he had said something to make her upset. He too left the room to head back outside. It was getting a little creepy in the palace, and the power of the angry spirit was making his gut twist.

He emerged from the palace to find that everyone was waiting for him.

"What? What did I do?"

"It's not what you have done, but what you will do," said Xī Qŭ.

"What I…Oh…"

Po began to feel weary. His legs wobbled slightly, but stood firm. His vision blurred slightly, but cleared up within a few seconds. He could feel the power of the angry spirit start to rise as the seconds passed. He didn't black out, like he had believed he would, but he lost feeling throughout his body. He was fully aware of everything that was going on around him, but he had no control over anything. The power swelled, and then consumed his body in a burst of seemingly boundless energy.

The change was almost immediate. Shifu watched with discomfort as the spirit rose to the surface and took hold of Po's body. The angry spirit caused Po's body to shift. Muscles bulged on Po's arms and legs, and his belly pulled in slightly to reveal hard-packed abs underneath the fat. One of Po's eyespots twisted downward and turned into the unmistakable yin-shaped spot that Master Yin derived his name from. Po was no more, and Master Yin's angry soul had taken root. Shifu hoped with all of his being that Po would have the inner strength to appease the soul.

_Dad! You have to help me! I can't do this on my own!_

Po searched with his mind for his father's face. A voice echoed through his head.

_I cannot help you, son. Only you can uproot the tree._

_But dad…I don't want to lose you again. I just started to get to know you, and you have to go again! Is there any way that you can stay?_

_Not without causing harm to your friends._

Po didn't say another word. He had already hurt Crane and Shifu, and it was just good timing that kept him from killing either one. He didn't want that to happen again. It was happening now, and he knew he had to stop it and let go…but he couldn't just let his dad go! Not yet! Not since he came back to show him what could have been, had the bandits never killed him.

_The bandits…You came back to fight the bandits again! That's why your soul is unable to rest! It's because your soul couldn't let go of the fact that you were killed by a bunch of bandits, rather than a kung fu master! That's why you needed to come back here!_

_And that is why you must free me. If I use the ancient art of Soul-Breaking again, it'll be twice as powerful, and it'll kill you as well as your friends. It'll be a disaster. You can't let the past repeat itself._

_…But I don't want you to go. I'll miss you, dad._

_Remember, Po, I will always be with you. I'll be watching from the stars, and you'll always have my memory in your heart._

_…I understand, dad._

_Good. Now, my time has come. You must try to release the power of my soul and let me pass into the void._

Shifu felt an evil presence take hold of him, and he caught his breath as the shadow of a dark spirit passed through his body. There were hundreds of them; black shadows emerging from the bamboo. Po—no, Master Yin—held his staff in one hand and began slicing it through the dark spirits. The scenery changed around the Five and Master Shifu, turning back into the terrifying environment of the night Master Yin died. Tigress growled and swiped her claws right through on of the dark spirits, but it completely ignored her and continued to move toward Master Yin like a drifting undead. Shifu silenced her.

"Quiet! We can't harm them, so conserve your energy!"

"Master Shifu, what are they? Are they spirits?" Viper whispered.

"No," Xī Qŭ whispered back, a tone of sadness etched into his voice. "They are demons; shadows of the dead who have done wrong, and are not admitted into the next life. They are evil shreds of darkness who cannot pass on. They are the ones causing this forest's pain. But there are others. Look."

Xī Qŭ turned his sightless eyes to the image of the burning palace, drawing everyone's attention to the shimmering, misty figures around it. They were running frantically, while the demons chased after them and swiped their ghostly weapons through the figures.

"They are reenacting their deaths. They are showing us their pain and their suffering. They want this to end, and quickly."

"Why can't they pass on into the next life?" Mantis asked.

"They were murdered, and because of this, they were bound to the forest until the day their leader returned and freed them. Only when Master Yin has passed on can they pass on themselves," Xī Qŭ explained.

"It isn't fair…" Tigress whispered.

"No, it isn't. That is why Po _must_ find the strength within him to let go, or we all—"

A deafening roar split the air. Some of the demons paused in their advance. Yin was roaring at them, and only managed to make them falter. Nightshade watched with horror as they one she cared for was turning more and more into a feral beast. She snarled and let out a roar aimed at Yin. She dashed forward and cut through the wispy black shadows as she charged toward Master Yin.

"Are you insane?! Nightshade! Come back! He'll kill you!" Tigress said, readying herself to leap forward at the panther's retreating form. Xī Qŭ put his claws out in front of her as a signal to stop.

"No. She will not be harmed."

"What do you mean? I see a crazy panda that knows kung fu that we can only dream of! I think she has a slim chance," said Monkey.

"Just watch."

Everyone turned their eyes to Nightshade, who had leaped into the air and pounced on the panda.


	4. Thank You Readers!

**For All of my Readers!**

**I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for making this story so successful and for making my writing worthwhile! As a nice little reward, I'm letting you in on a little secret!**

**I have a book that will be out in print May 16th of this year. It's a sci-fi type of story about a boy, named Tony, who gets sucked into a video game, more or less. Be sure to look for it on Barnes and Noble's website, as well as your local bookstores! You may purchase the book now at for $24.95. Please help make my book a success and fuel my fire for writing!**

**Sorry it's been taking so long to get these chapters out too, by the way. I'm in the process of finishing my education at Mingo Job Corp and am most likely going to finish by June 9th. Thanks for being to patient with me!**


	5. The End!

**The New Moon-A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP or any of its characters. Only those not mentioned in the movie are mine.**

Nightshade dove headfirst at the raging panda, claws sprung out. What the others didn't see, except perhaps Xī Qŭ, were the tears rolling through her fur. She had always been a hardened soul, but when it came to hurting her friends for their own sake, she hated the very thought. She loved the panda, for his kind and gentile nature was something of a gem to her, and she wanted to protect that treasure with her life. She hadn't experienced much kindness throughout her years, and now that she had found it, she needed to attack it to preserve it. She hated having to do that, and it pained her more than the rigorous training that Master Lishun had put her through since she was a cub.

Master Yin's terrifying roar blasted at her eardrums, making them ring, but she did not falter. She flew through the air straight at him. When he saw what her intentions were, he gave her a malicious grin. The wolf shadows dissipated into the darkness of the forest, and only the panda and the panther could be seen. Master Yin blocked her attack effortlessly and struck her hard enough to send her flying into a thick stand of bamboo. Cracks echoed hollowly through the forest as several of the smaller bamboo broke under the force of Nightshade's body. She hit an ancient bamboo thicker around than she was and came to a dead stop. Her claws gouged deep, white slashes in the green stalk as she recovered and started to climb it. Yin grinned up at her and struck the stalk with one palm. The panda's strength shattered the bamboo and caused it to topple over.

"Come down and play like a _real_ kung fu warrior!" he bellowed as the bamboo hit the ground. Nightshade leaped to the next bamboo stalk, this one much too young to carry her weight. It bent over until her feet touched the ground. When Yin charged at her, she let the bamboo go and it smacked him right in the face. Even for one as thick-headed as Po, this still stunned the panda and caused him to wobble slightly. Yin never let down his guard, though, and when Nightshade pounced to take him on in close-combat, he was ready. He countered every strike with a strike of his own with speed only Po could dream of. Speaking of which, Po could see the tears streaking down Nightshade's face. Her pain was unreal. He wanted this to stop.

"Po! Listen to me! I know you're in there somewhere!"

Po's attention snapped to her, as did Yin's.

"Po, you have to end this! You have to find the strength within you to make Yin pass on!"

Yin kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over. He then punched her and sent her into the bamboo forest again. She didn't give up. She had a small trickle of blood oozing out of the side of her mouth. She stood up and lunged again.

_Dad, if you can hear me, please, make this stop!_

Nothing but silence followed. Yin's angry spirit had fully taken control, and pushed the kind conscience out of his head. Po was alone now. He had to do this himself. But how?

Shifu and the Five stood by, unable to decide upon what to do.

"Damn it, Xī Qŭ! I don't care how old or wise you are, but we can't let this go on any longer!" Mantis spat.

"Mantis! Where is your respect?!" Shifu snarled.

"Master, no one in their right mind would just sit here and watch someone they know get killed! I don't care _who_ you are! This is wrong!"

"Hold your tongue, Mantis, before I pull it out!" Shifu threatened.

But he had to admit, Mantis was right. No one in their right mind would let a friend get killed and do nothing about it, but Xī Qŭ was older and wiser than any of them. He would hold out a little longer, but after that, he wouldn't stand for it any more.

"Xī Qŭ, I beg your pardon. Mantis still has an impatience streak. But I will tell you now, that if this goes on much longer, there will nothing you can say to keep me from going in there myself."

Xī Qŭ looked at Shifu, his expression blank. But even though his eyes were blind, Shifu could see the sadness and worry behind the clouds.

"If you do not believe in my judgment, then I will not stop you. However, I will do nothing to help if you become reckless in your own actions."

Shifu's mouth hung slightly open as he thought about this. Had he offended the dragon? Or was there really truth in his words? As his mind trailed off in his own thoughts, he was startled back to reality when his students gasped. He turned around to see what it was that had captured everyone's attention. He heard Xī Qŭ's rumbling chuckle behind him as he dropped his jaw once more.

"I told you all will be well."

Po strained to find the power within himself to fight against the ghostly powers that held him firmly within his own mind. Just as he was about to give up and call it quits, he felt everything come to a stop. He stared down at Nightshade, who had him in a lip lock! A strange strength welled up within him. Nightshade's love was pressing through the power of the spirit, and was giving him the strength to push away the presence of Master Yin.

It was a daring move, but one that seemed to have an immediate effect. Nightshade dashed forward, grabbed hold of the panda's fur, and forced him to kiss her. She put all of her feelings for him into that one kiss, and prayed to whatever gods may be watching her for it to bring Po back to her. As soon as she pressed her lips to Po's, she could feel the power of the spirit begin to weaken. A light breeze swirled around their ankles and up around them. Nightshade felt the panda's muscles relax little by little, and soon, Po stood swaying on his feet, then fell over onto his back. Nightshade stumbled onto her knees beside him and shook his shoulders.

"Po? Po? Answer me, please!"

The spirit released a deafening wail that rung in Po's head. Then, a sense of peace overcame him and caused him to relax. All of his senses returned in an instant, and without the gradual return, he fell over. He saw behind closed lids the face of his father, smiling gently to him.

_Well done, my son_.

These were the last words his father spoke before disappearing. Po heard Nightshade's voice calling through the fog.

"Po? Po? Answer me, please!"

Po groaned as his muscles started to ache. He opened his eyes.

"Nightshade? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now that you're back. Is Yin gone?"

Po couldn't feel the presence of his father, making him feel somewhat empty.

"Yeah…I think he is."

Xī Qŭ's pleasant rumbling could be felt through the ground. Everyone was cheering.

"Master Yin is gone! He's passed on!" Viper hissed excitedly.

"What did I tell you, Master Shifu?" Xī Qŭ said, smiling down at the little red panda.

"You were right…I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"No need to apologize, friend. We all make mistakes, but it is important that we learn from them. Now, it is time for me to go. I will take you all back to the Jade Palace, but I must continue on my way once we arrive."

Po and Nightshade stood up, Nightshade helping Po to regain his balance. The breeze continued to billow around them, and the forest started to light up with the morning sun. It felt…lighter, less ominous. It had a serenity that had been long absent, and the souls of the dead started to drift away on the wind. They were smiling, waving, and soundlessly thanking the warriors for helping them to pass on. Among them was Master Yin, and as the group loaded onto Xī Qŭ's back, they waved to the retreating souls. Xī Qŭ leaped into the air with feline grace and spread his grand wings, beating them forcefully to lift everyone into the air. They sailed through the mountains as the mist lifted from the bamboo forest below them.

_Yes, I know, very short, but hey, I finished it! R&R please!_


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP or any of its characters.**_

It was a warm, breezy day at the Jade Palace. Peach petals swirled down from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and scattered across the palace grounds. Nightshade had decided to stay at the Jade Palace for a while, just to make sure Po fully recovered from his ordeal with his father's spirit. Po made a quick recovery, with a little therapy from Xī Qŭ. Nightshade was packing her things, getting ready to make the journey back to her home in Brazil. There came a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Turning around, she saw Po slide back the door to her room. She blushed a little and averted her eyes.

"Oh, it's you."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Po said.

"Oh, no! I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I'm sorry!"

Po laughed.

"That's okay! I was just kidding!"

He stopped laughing and gingerly reached for her paw.

"Before you leave, would you like to see the sacred peach tree? It's really pretty."

"…Sure…Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Po took her hand and led her out of the palace and onto the grounds. The grass swayed softly in the wind and a few peach petals fluttered by. The two walked up the steps leading to the peach tree. Nightshade gasped at the view from above the valley. The ground was covered with soft pink petals. Po sat down at the edge of the cliff, and Nightshade sat beside him.

"So…You live in the jungle?" Po asked.

"Yeah," Nightshade said, her eyes glued to the landscape.

"Do you have family there?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I never knew them. Well, except grandpa, but he didn't live long enough for me to really remember anything about him. I just know he was an albino, and was really old when he died."

There was a calm silence between them for a few moments, both staring out at the valley below them. Po then sighed and said, "Nightshade, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Nightshade looked at him, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Do you…uh…Do you like me? I mean, I know I'm the Dragon Warrior and all, but I'm a fat slob, and I seem to get into all kinds of—"

Nightshade grabbed his fumbling hands and kissed him soundly. He visibly blushed through his fur. She pulled away and said, "Po, I love you, for all of the right reasons. I don't care that you're the Dragon Warrior. I could care less. I love you because you freed me from Lishun and saved me from myself. You're beautiful, inside and out."

Po blushed even stronger.

"That's good, because, I love you too…"

Po looked into Nightshade's eyes, then took her hands and held them in his.

"Nightshade, will you marry me?"

Nightshade looked shocked, and at first, Po thought she would refuse. Then she tackled him and shouted, "Yes! Oh, of course I'll marry you!"

Po laughed between the volleys of excited kisses that Nightshade flooded him with. The peach petals swirled around them and flew up into the air.

Later that night, Po informed Shifu that he would be leaving with Nightshade to get married in Brazil. They were taking a ship to South America to go to the Amazon.

"But Po! What about your training?"

"Don't worry, Master! I'll come back soon! Me _and_ Nightshade! Won't we?"

Nightshade smiled and squeezed his paw.

"Of course we will."

_There you go folks! The true ending of the story! Po and Nightshade finally confess their love for each other and Po proposes! DAWWW!!!! _:D


End file.
